


Hold On For Your Life

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Drabble Collection, Escape, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Paranoia, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Serial Killer Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared escaped his teacher's clutches years ago, but the past comes back to haunt him.





	Hold On For Your Life

Jared remembers it all clear as day.

He was happy, always smiling with his friends and family. School was great. He was passing all of his classes with flying colors, and he was captain of the soccer team. Life was truly going his way indeed. But then, one day, along came Mr. Jensen Ackles, the new PE teacher, and his coach. It was...intense meeting him for the first time.

Jared thought that the world revolved around that man. Mr. Ackles was his mentor, and taught him new techniques on the field. Their relationship, however, progressed further than that of student and teacher. Mr. Ackles would take Jared out to eat when no one else was around or looking, something Jared didn't seem to mind. He was infatuated with his teacher, and he would have done anything to keep his attention on him.

After spending more time together, Mr. Ackles insisted that Jared call him by his first name. The young teen obliged, and proceeded to call him Jensen henceforth. Jared told no one of his and Jensen's newfound closeness, not even his parents or friends. He wanted nothing to ruin what he had with Jensen.

Eventually, the lines in their relationship started to blur. Jensen would let his fingers linger on Jared's body just two moments more than usual. But not to mention that he'd do things completely out of the norm like tutoring him after school at his house; code for "hanging out and watching movies". One day, as they were enjoying a particular horror movie, Jensen's arm snaked around Jared's shoulder.

The boy leaned into the touch, and before long, the two started kissing. Jared was perfectly aware of the danger that he and Jensen would be in if they got caught, but they were both spurred on by the thought of it. He allowed himself to be handled by Jensen to the bed where he gently removed all of his clothes. The man touched him in places that he never thought existed, rubbing him, teasing him and prodding him.

After their first, things started out great. Jensen would do little things for him like buy him expensive items and letting him drive his car. Ever still, Jared's parents were oblivious, though his best friend Chad began suspecting something. He confronted Jared about the relationship, and threatened to tell someone if he didn't break it off with the older man.

Jared cried to Jensen, telling him of Chad's words. In truth, he didn't want to let go of Jensen, but he also did not want him in any trouble with the law. However, as Jared sobbed onto Jensen's shoulder, he kissed his head, shushing him and telling him that everything was going to be okay. He should've done something back then. The next day, Chad's body was found mutilated in the woods behind the school.

Again, Jared cried, with Jensen by his side. He wanted the killer found desperately, something he voiced to his older boyfriend. On one fateful night, after Jensen claimed his body, he discovered a baseball bat in his closet, yet that was not all. It was stained with dried blood. Jared knew then that Jensen was not the man he thought he knew. When Jensen woke up, Jared fled the house, unsure of what to do.

As Jared sat in his room, contemplating on his best choice of action, he heard screams coming from the living room below. He dashed down the staircase to see Jensen standing over his parents, soaked in their blood. He was grinning brightly when he spotted Jared. The boy was in shock, and he couldn't run. The memories of what happened then were a blur.

Something about a shower and sex...and packing up and leaving the place behind.

When Jared blinked again, he was somewhere else, in another location. Jensen was there of course. Something strange was happening to him though. He wasn't acting like himself. It dawned on Jared then that Jensen was obviously insane, ranting on and on about how he was the only good thing to ever happen in his life m, and how they deserved to be married.

And, obviously, Jared resisted, but this didn't stop Jensen, oh no. He loved the fight, the challenge. Jared would scream for him to stop, and each time, Jensen would wrench the boy's hands above his head and have his way with him. Every time, he would claim that he loved him, kissing his cheeks and neck lovingly. Jared was disgusted, no longer attracted to the man who caused him so much misery.

Months past in that Hell, and Jared finally found his opportunity to escape. As Jensen began cooking for them, Jared picked the lock on his ankle shackle while he wasn't looking. The boy grabbed a cast iron skillet, and swung Jensen over the head with it, watching him fall. It caused the huge stove to set various things on fire as well, and the fire began to spread. Jared fled before the flames could consume him, standing out in the middle of nowhere half naked and freezing from the snow.

He walked and walked and walked until he found help. They escorted Jared to the hospital where he was reunited with his aunt and uncle. He told the police everything he could about Jensen, about what he did and about the cabin in the woods. When the authorities went to check on Jared's story, they found the cabin burned to the ground...but Jensen's body was no where to be found.

It wasn't over.

And now, ten long years after Jared's horrifying ordeal, he stares at the object of his many nightmares again. Jensen stands in the dark, in the middle of his living room with a rough grin on his face. He's aged quite a bit, but that's what happens as the years pass by. Jared is left in shock, my child how he was as a teen.

"Oh, what's the matter?" He rasps. His voice has changed too. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, Jay. Or should I call you Sam now? That seems to be what you go by."

Jared takes steps back as Jensen starts moving forward. He changed his name, and went into hiding when he was old enough. "How did you find me...?"

"You can do anything on the internet these days. Damn, boy. You've grown. I bet you still make the same sounds though. Come 'ere, Baby."

Jared Gowers away until his back touches the wall. He tries shutting his eyes and opening them again. This isn't a nightmare. This is real! "Jensen, please..."

"Beg for me again, Jay."

"Jensen, stop!"

"So much time has passed." Jensen whispers. Their chests are basically touching now. The older man cups Jared's groin who bites his lip. Jensen smirks. "And you still get hard just by being so close this close me."

That's impossible!

Jared tries to fight back, but Jensen pins him against the wall. He may be taller than him, but he certainly feels smaller now. Jensen leans in until their faces are inches apart. Jared licks his lips unconsciously, watching Jensen's eyes watch. After all this time...he's gotten better looking with age. Jensen finally kisses him, and time stops. Flashbacks of the happy times they had together play on an endless loop in Jared's brain.

It's all been set in motion.

Everything back then.

No matter what went down in the past, they'd always end up in this exactly situation.

Every. Single. Time.

The outcome is forever the same.

Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, Jared kisses his tormentor back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was unrealistic, and stupid, and it was made at 2:23 AM because I'm sick. (Lol)


End file.
